Ice Cold
by skyedragon1998
Summary: What if the Golden Trio broke up? What if Ronald did something unforgivable to Harry? What if Draco Malfoy was Harry's mate? What if VOLDEMORT was the GOOD GUY? Non-con, slash, Dumbledore-bashing, Weasley-bashing, all in all light-bashing.


**Author's note: I keep trying to write more on Playing with Fire and The Dark Raven and The Twin, but I keep getting writer's block. But there is nothing to stop the new ideas from flowing, apparently. So, please enjoy this Harry/Draco fic…...**

Chapter one

(Harry P.O.V.)

I watched in disgust as Ronald shoved even more food into his mouth. The 'Golden Trio' had been having a lot of fights recently and they weren't happening any less often.

"Honestly, Ron, do you even _have_ manners?" I sneered. He swallowed his food and glared.

"If you don't like it, you can go sit with the slimy snakes." He narrowed his eyes at my annoyed sigh. "What? They don't seem so slimy to you any more? Or are you just as slimy as them now?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just as bigoted towards Slytherins as Voldemort was towards muggle-borns." I stood and turned to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, _Potter?_ " He said loudly. The Great Hall went quiet.

"To tell the Sorting Hat to put me where it wanted me to go in the first place." I called over my shoulder as I exited the Great Hall. I let the doors shut behind me.

(Draco P.O.V.)

"Wonder what Potter's going on about?" Blaise Zambini asked, staring at the closing doors.

"Dunno, but I think this year is going to be our most interesting yet." I stood and motioned for him to follow silently.

We snuck out of the Great Hall without anyone who was not a Slytherin noticing. We made our way to the headmaster's office, knowing that's where the Sorting Hat was kept.

We stopped just outside the slightly open door.

"Harry, you were sorted into _Gryffindor._ If the hat wanted you somewhere else, that is where you would be. Now run alo-" Albus Dumbledore insisted.

"The old hat never told you then? Ha!" Potter snorted, then said more seriously, "though I suppose you wouldn't want to know I was supposed to be in that house."

"What are you talking about, my boy?" You could hear the twinkle.

"Let me see the Sorting Hat and I'll show you," Potter purred.

"Damn, if I didn't know any better I'd say this boy was a full blooded Sl-"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat's voice rang out, interrupting Blaize.

We looked at each other, shock and triumph written all over our faces. Our Lord would be pleased.

(Ron P.O.V.)

"He WHAT?!" Dean Thomas yelled upon receiving the news from McGonagle, who had just left.

"I knew he was a slimey snake!" I growled. Then, inspiration struck. " Ya know, Potter leaned towards men. Whaddya say we teach the little fag a lesson?"

(Harry P.O.V.)

I was walking alone along the Black Lake that night when, suddenly, I found myself falling forward, a heavy weight on my back. A large, sweaty hand covered my mouth just as I opened it to scream.

Weasley! I could smell it was him. Wait, _smell?_

I thrashed against his hold but he had always been stronger than me physically, and my attempt at escape was hopeless. He chuckled and used his free hand to yank down my pants. My eyes widened in realization and horror. He was going to rape me.

A new kind of strength flowed through me and I threw him off of me, pulling my pants up. I turned to face the sound of a twig snapping directly to my right.

"So." I growled. "You were in on it as well, hmm?"

"You deserve everything you get, freak!" Dean Thomas rushed at me.

I side stepped but quickly realized my mistake as I was tackled by Weasley. Thomas pinned down my upper body as Weasley pulled my pants down and got between my legs where I couldn't kick him.

" _Silencio!_ " Ronald whispered, pointing his wand at my mouth. No one could help me now. I couldn't scream.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. He didn't even bother with lubrication, he just shoved himself inside me. I silently screamed in agony as he forcefully took away my virginity. Tears of pain and sorrow poured down my face as he thrust in and out, blood making it easier for him to go faster.

I kept screaming, begging someone to find me, to _save me._

(Draco P.O.V.)

I was about to get ready for bed when I heard someone screaming. The odd thing was, it was inside my head. Then I realized; my MATE! My mate was in trouble!

I followed the mental screams as they dulled and quieted into soft pleas for death.

(Harry P.O.V.)

When Weasley was finished, Thomas took his place. My screams turned into me begging to be killed.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" Came an enraged voice from a little ways away.

Draco Malfoy ran over, stunning the two males who had tried to run.

"Harry?" He whispered gently. I flinched when he reached for me. "It's alright, I'm here to help you."

I felt a foreign sense of calm wash over me and I blacked out.


End file.
